The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to spectral mask and flatness for WLAN.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the uplink (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
Wireless devices (e.g., APs and STAs) may communicate by transmitting and receiving wireless waveforms (e.g., encoded with information) over-the-air in an available radio frequency spectrum band. A wireless device may thus include a transmitter to configure and transmit waveforms, as well as a receiver to receive waveforms (e.g., to decode the encoded information in the waveform). Transmitted waveforms may include signals that occupy a medium (e.g., transmitted signals may introduce energy onto the over-the-air medium or radio frequency spectrum band). These signals may result in interference in adjacent and/or alternate radio spectrum bands. For example, in wideband transmissions that occupy more than one band (or channel), characteristics or parameters of the waveform may impact the amount of interference in neighboring bands. Increased interference may reduce system performance (e.g., lower physical layer transfer rates, reduce medium reuse for other devices, etc.).